candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Policies/Draft
Welcome to the Candy Crush Saga Wiki! We have some rules here which we would like you to follow to ensure the best editing experience for you and those around you. Please check this page regularly as rules may be added or modified at any time in an attempt to better run this wiki. If you disagree with anything on this page, start a discussion about it in . Basic rules #Be civil towards other users. This includes not making offensive, discriminatory, or inappropriate posts or edits on this wiki. Inappropriate posts will be immediately deleted and the poster blocked. #Please create new threads in the appropriate forum and use a descriptive title. Please keep all forum conversations on-topic. Thread locations and titles may be changed by admins to more accurately reflect the topic being discussed. Also, keep all discussions related to this wiki or the Candy Crush Saga game. #Do not make duplicated or nearly identical pages. Spam will not be tolerated, and will be deleted. #Do not advertise or promote non-King.com (even King.com is not recommended) sanctioned games, services, referrals, contests, websites or commercial enterprises. #Do not post or ask for information about bots, macros, cheats or hacks of Candy Crush Saga Wiki Forum. This also includes links to sites that may indirectly promote such programs. Similarly, talking about your personal use of such items, difficulty of levels or discussion of unreleased content (in other words, content that cannot be obtained by standard means), is also forbidden. #Do not discuss the practice of illegal activities or encourage others to do so. #If a page has been created in error (for example, if it's a duplicate, misspelled, or unrelated to the subject of this wiki), put (replacing '''' with the reason for deletion) or on the page to mark the question and notify an to delete it. #If you see vandals which need to be stopped, contact one of the local admins via their message wall to get them to block the offender. If the wiki has been 2 months without any admin activity, report the vandal to Wikia staff instead, or the VSTF, and they will handle the offender for you. #No matter how good they are, edits don't belong to you and may be edited by anyone else. #It's OK to make editing mistakes. We all do it. However, purposefully spamming the wiki is not allowed. On the other hand, if you see somebody else creating bad edits, assume good-faith before reporting them, and try contacting them via their Message Wall to teach them the correct way of editing before going any further. #Only upload relevant images to this wiki. This can include images directly from the game, such as those of characters, level boards and candies. Do not upload pictures not directly from the game, including those of its creators and fan art (Please go to Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki if you would like to do this). Unrelated images will be deleted. #No repeating or redundant categories. List of levels Appealing difficulty In case if you want to appeal the difficulty of a level, please leave a message in the comments section of that page or in the where we can take into account your views and make any suitable actions. Remember - pages on this wiki aren't perfect because we don't know the way everyone thinks. Level pages Basic information Basic information can be edited freely by anyone and we are welcome to see more information. Difficulty details Do not delete a point unless it is redundant or irrelevant. If you find another point of difficulty which has not yet been added, please add it to the list. A point can help decide whether the level is hard or not. Strategy Feel free to add more strategies as different strategies work better for different people. We are always welcome to see more strategies for solving levels. Difficulty Admins Protecting Blocking Promoting You are responsible for knowing the rules as they are written. These rules are not meant to be all encompassing, and Candy Crush Saga Wiki reserves the right to interpret the rules and moderate the wiki at their own discretion. It is important that you review these rules regularly to ensure you are updated on any changes. Should you have any questions, please re-read the rules before posting or contact one of the of this wiki. Thank you for your co-operation. __NOWYSIWYG__